


Defenceless

by Lovinlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baker Harry Styles, Bottom Harry, Famous Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Non-Famous Harry, Pregnant Harry, Singer Louis Tomlinson, Tomlinson Twins, Top Louis Tomlinson, louis and harry have kids, tomlinson children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovinlou/pseuds/Lovinlou
Summary: World famous singer Louis Tomlinson goes back to his home town to spend his break with his family.How will he react when he finds he previous love with twins? And that the twins are also half his?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all you lovely people :)  
> I have had this idea for a while now and I finally decided to write it. This is going to be my very first fic so please be nice to me.  
> If you find anything you don’t like or if you find anything you like please feel free to comment them to me.  
> Have a great day/night

*third person pov*

"Oh Lou I'm so proud of you" harry smiled at his boyfriend while leaning in to give him a quick kiss on the lips "you're gonna be famous Lou! Just like you always dreamt about" Louis gave Harry's hand a little squeeze.

"Thank you my love, although I really wished you would have came and auditioned with me, we could've been the perfect duo" Louis gave him a sad smile.

"Oh boo you know me and my stage fright I could never be as brave as you. And look at you, you get to live both of our dreams yeah?" Another kiss was placed on Louis' lips. 

The two boys stood outside the train station getting ready to leave to Manchester for Louis' audition for the X factor. 

After the train arrived Louis, Harry, and Louis' mother Johanna went inside and started looking for their seats. After being successful in that they got settled in and waited for the long journey to start.

-fast forward- 

"And the X factor season 7 winner is" the host paused for dramatic effect, opened the envelope and eyes the two contestants left. "LOUIS TOMLINSON" louis' face broke into shock and stood still. While his and Harry's family started screaming as jumping in the crowd.

"What do you have to say Louis?" The host pulled Louis into his side "I just can't believe this, thank you to everyone that got me here, thank you to my family just thank you" tears started pooling into his eyes and he could feel his heart pounding. 

"Well there you have it everyone, an end to an amazing season with Louis Tomlinson as this years winner. Thank you for watching goodnight" the host smiled and waved as the camera backed away from the two lads standing in the front of the stage.

After being congratulated from the previous contestants, the judges and other people Louis finally made it to his family where Harry greeted him by running into his arms and lifting him in the air.

"You did it boo" Harry whispered into Louis' ear "I did it haz" Louis buried his head into Harry's neck and gave him a small kiss. Smiling at this moment wishing it would never last.

"Oi Harry don't hog him" Louis looked up and saw Gemma, Harry's sister and smiled at her. "Well he is MY boyfriend so I get to hog him all I want" Harry pouted "well you can hog me after I go saw hi to the rest of the family okay my love?" Louis smiled as his hand was creasing Harry's cheek making him sigh and let him down. 

"Fine but when we get back to the hotel we are going to cuddle and do other things" Harry gave him a cheeky grin without noticing that his family could hear him making him blush as his mother yelled "THERE ARE CHILDREN PRESENT HAROLD" as she and jay covered up the little one's ears.

"Cheeky boy you, I promise my love" Louis pinched Harry's cheek and walked over to his family greeting them and thanking them for coming and supporting him. 

Harry smiled fondly at this, he was just so proud of his Louis for everything he has done, for auditioning, facing fears, and perusing his dreams. He just loves him with all of his heart.

Once the two families made their way to the hotel Louis and Harry made their way to their room where Harry has a gift ready for Louis. Pulling him towards the bed where there sat a black and pink bag. 

"What's this then?" Louis asked curiously "here ya go Lou, I- I saved up all of my money from the bakery and got you this bracelet" Louis took the bag from Harry's extended hand and dug in it. He pulled out a white box "oh haz baby, you didn't have to get me anything" 

"Cmon open it Lou" Harry giggled nervously making Louis lean in and kiss him to ease his nerves a bit. Louis opened it revealing a beautiful gold bracelet with a little H <3 L . 

"See it says H loves L, you can wear this when you go and tour all over the world. So when you look down you can always remember me and that I love you very much" Harry blushed as he finished explaining the meaning for his gift.

"I love you my love, but I won't be needing a bracelet to remind me of how much you love me, and I won't ever forget you. You'll always be my love" Louis kissed his loves lips one more time. 

"I believe I promised you cuddles and other things didn't I?" Louis winked making Harry giggle and blush "I believe you did my love" Louis pushed Harry on his back and got on top

"I love you hazzy" 

"I love you boo" 

After winning the X factor Louis has been a busy bee, spending weeks going from interview to interview, going to a couple of meet and greets to meet his fans and he just hasn't had any free time. 

But he always tries and squeezes in a couple minutes everyday to talk to his family and boyfriend, he asks them about their day and school stuff. 

And today Harry didn't sound like his cheery self and it bothered Louis, he could sense that's something is wrong with his baby and he couldn't help but ask.

"Hazzy? You don't sound so good, are you okay?" Louis asked "I think I'm coming down with a cold, probably caught it when I left the house with wet hair the other day" Harry pouted. "Oh baby why would you do that?" Louis frowned.

"I woke up late for school and didn't have time to blow dry it, I had to catch up to the bus" Louis was the one usually taking Harry to school since Harry hasn't gotten around to getting his drivers license.

"I'm so sorry baby" "don't worry about it my love it's not your fault" Harry gave him a weak smile. "Yeah but if I was there I would have taken you and you wouldn't have taken the bus" 

"Lou please don't say that, I'll get mum to take me to the doctors today don't worry your pretty little head. Now tell me what happened with you today" 

Just as Louis opened his mouth to tell Harry about how many fans he saw today he heard his name being called and gave Harry an apologetic smile "I'm sorry love I think I'm needed" "Stop apologising my love and go you big pop star you" Louis chuckled 

"I love you hazzy" 

"I love you boo"

Harry went to the doctors after his mum got back from work. As he and him mother walked into the hospital they went to the reception desk to get an appointment with a doctor right now. 

The mother and son pair headed to the waiting area and waited for Harry's name to be called. "How's Lou doing then?" Anne placed a hand on her son's leg making him smile at the thought of his boyfriend "he's doing good, living his dream" 

"You must be proud of him" "I'll always be proud of him, with whatever he does" Harry smiled "did he tell you if he's coming to visit soon?" Anne asked him "no, he's just been busy with the new life of fame but I'm sure he'll visit once he can" 

"Harry styles" a nurse called out "that's me" Harry stood up "want me to go in with you?" Anne offered but Harry shook his head "nah mum I'm a big boy" Harry have his mother and huge grin. 

Harry followed the nurse into the doctors office where the doctor greeted him with a smile "hello Harry I'm Dr.smith, please have a seat" she pointed towards the chair in front of her which Harry quietly sat down.

"So what brings you here today Harry?" "Well I've been having really strong stomach cramps these last couple days, and I've thrown up a hand full of times" 

"Okay would you mind hoping on here" Dr.smith stood up and walked to the examination table and patted it. Harry nervously walked over there and sat on top of it.

Dr.smith began examining Harry, checking his breath, then his blood pressure and lastly his stomach. She started pressing around feeling his stomach "hmmm" dr.smith held a confused face making Harry worry "W-what? Is it something bad?" 

"No don't worry Harry, nurse would you mind taking him to room 4125 please?" Dr.smith stepped away from the table giving Harry a small smile as she did that.

"Harry would you mind following her and I'll be with you shortly" Dr.smith took Harry's files and started writing on it as Harry exited the office with the nurse. 

After entering room 4125 Harry was greeted with another examination table but next to it was this big machine and Harry's mind is filling up with all sorts of crazy ideas that's scaring him. 

"You can lay down on the table until dr.Smith comes in" the nurse gave Harry a soft smile. "Am I going to die?" He mumbled making the nurse giggle "no you're not dying believe me" 

Harry nodded and made his way to the table and tried to relax as he laid down. Seconds later the door opened and walking in was Dr.smith "hello again" smiling at Harry dr.smith walked next to the machine and sat on the chair right next to him, which Harry seemed to have missed when he was freaking out.

"Okay Harry, this might not be true that's why I brought you here to make sure" "t-to make sure of w-what? I don't have c-cancer do i?" "Oh no no you don't have cancer, but I might think that you're pregnant" 

Harry froze at the doctor's words. 

Pregnant? 

He's might be pregnant with his and his Louis' baby?

Wow. 

"I'm pregnant?" Harry said as he placed a hand on his stomach "you might be Harry, that's why we're here. To make sure wether you are or aren't" dr.Smith smiled 

"Would you mind lifting your shirt up Harry?" Harry lifted his shirt and kept looking fondly at his stomach, a smile making its way to his face. 

"Okay fair warning this is a bit cold" dr.smith squirted some gel into Harry's stomach to which he flinched at "sorry" dr.smith apologised as she took the wand and started moving it onto the gel, spreading it all over Harry's stomach.

Dr.smith kept moving all around Harry's stomach trying to find something. 

A couple seconds later, which felt like a lifetime to Harry, she finally found a little baby. "Well would you look at that, a congratulations is in order new daddy. You are about 3 maybe 4 weeks pregnant." Dr. Smith smiled at him.

"Oh my god" Harry teared up as he kept looking at the screen "that's my baby" he whispered. "Would you like a copy of the sonogram?" "Four please" one for him, one for his Louis, one for his mumma and one for Johanna who's like a second mother to him.

Dr. Smith smiled as she handed Harry some paper towels to get rid of the gel on his stomach and she started preparing the sonograms for Harry. 

After taking his sonograms and leaving the office, Harry made his way to his mother. "So how'd it go? Are you okay?" "Y-yeah I'm fine" he smiled and handed her one of the sonograms.

"What's this then?" She looked at it "you're lying to me" "I'm not I swear mum, I'm pregnant" Harry beamed as he placed a hand on his stomach "Harry I'm an old lady you can't play cruel jokes on your old mother" Anne began tearing up.

"Mumma I'm not kidding, look it says styles-Harry on the top. I'm pregnant, I'm gonna be a daddy" "oh my love, oh I'm so happy for you and Lou, you two are gonna be amazing parents" Anne then pulled her son into a tight hug, squeezing him but not to much to hurt his stomach. 

After making it home Harry pulled his phone out to text his Louis but he already saw texts from him.

My Lou 🥰: HAZZA BABY   
My Lou 🥰: THE SIMON COWEL FLEW ME TO THE LA!!   
My Lou 🥰: I DONT KNOW WHAT HE WANTS WOTH ME OMG IM SCARED  
My Lou 🥰: OMG BABY!   
My Lou 🥰: he..... HE WANTS TO SIGN ME TO HIS COMPANY BABY!!! THATS FUCKING CRAZY!!!!!  
My Lou 🥰: IM ACTUALLY GONNA BE A REAL SINGER 

My haz 🥺: OMG BABY THATS AMAZING!  
My haz 🥺: IM SO PROUD OF YOU LOU ALWAYS  
My haz 🥺: I also have some pretty good news myself 🥰🥰🥰🥰  
My haz 🥺: face time me once you get it   
My haz 🥺: I can't wait for you to hear it, m'so happy Lou 🥺💕

Harry closed his phone feeling very happy and content. 

He wished his mum a good night, kissing her on the cheek and walking back to his room. He had a really long day and he just wanted to sleep until tomorrow comes so he could tell his Louis that their finally gonna be a family. 

The sun was what woke Harry up the next day, "oh thank god it's Saturday, don't think I could handle school today" he rubbed his stomach and smiled "good morning baby bean, I love you" 

Harry reached over his bed and grabbed his phone from his nightstand. Feeling happy that he could tell his Louis about the big news, he opened his phone and saw a message from Louis. 

My Lou 🥰: listen Harry we need to talk. 

Harry? What? His Louis hasn't called him Harry in years! What was going on. 

My Lou 🥰: I think we should break up, this whole long distance isn't working for me. And I don't think I can do it anymore.  
My Lou 🥰: I hope you can move on with your life as I'm doing with my own. Have a great day. 

Harry felt light headed, no this can't be happening right now. Louis must be lying to him. 

My haz 🥺: what brought this up Lou? What's going on? Please I love you don't do this to me. 

A little box popped up on Harry's iphone.

'Message not sent, this person isn't receiving messages right now'

No no no no no 

Harry ran out of his room "MUM" tears streaming down his face. "Harry? Honey what's wrong baby?" Anne got worried "is it the baby?" Harry fell into his mother's arms as she kept comforting her sobbing son.

"Louis mumma, he-he broke up with me" Anne's face broke into shock at her son's words "what do you mean broke up with you honey, over the baby?" Harry shook his head "didn't get to tell him, broke up with me before I could tell him I'm having his baby mumma" 

"Oh honey, maybe- maybe he came back to town?? Yeah you can go over there and talk some sense into him?" "What, what if he doesn't want the baby mumma?" "Oh don't say that my love, Louis will love that you're pregnant" 

After Anne calmed Harry down a little bit, he got dressed and him and Anne made their way to the Tomlinson household. And it's a good thing that they didn't live that far from one another.

Harry walked up to the front door and rang the bell, waiting patiently for someone to open the door. Soon Johanna opened it "oh hello dear how are you?" "W-where's lou?" Harry completely ignored the woman's greeting 

"Harry he isn't here love, he's in LA right now, did you hear he got signed to syco isn't that great?" Johanna smiled at her son's achievement "no NO YOU ARE LYING where is he where is Louis?" Harry pushed pass Johanna and stormed into the house frantically looking for Louis.

"Harry dear, come here take a seat and let's talk. I know you miss him but love he's not here" "stop lying to me I know he's here he can't leave me I love him" Harry broke down in sobs 

"And he loves you too dear" Johanna tried to calm him down while the Tomlinson kids looked at Harry with worry and fear. 

"No you're lying, he doesn't love me. Everyone is lying to me, STOP LYING TO ME" Harry kept turning around looking around feeling a little bit dizzy. 

"L-Lou where is he?" Harry whispered "Harry would you like some water?" Johanna asked but Harry couldn't hear her, he felt her voice faded. 

"Where's l-Lou? Just w-want Lou" Harry said quietly as he collapsed on the floor making everyone scream his name in fear. 

"Lottie go call Anne from the car honey" Johanna bent down and placed a pillow under his head "fizzy love go take the kids upstairs I don't want them seeing any of this" Johanna sprinted into the kitchen to get some water for Harry.

When she made it back she saw Anne next to her son running her fingers through his hair with tears in her eyes.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Anne asked Johanna since she's a nurse and might have a clue. "Maybe it's dehydration" Johanna then dipped some tissues into the cup of water and dabbed it onto Harry's forehead.

"Can you call an ambulance jay?" "Yeah sure" Johanna grabbed her phone, called an ambulance and gave them directions to her house.

A couple minutes pass by and the ambulance finally make it. They come in and place Harry onto the stretcher while Anne following behind them. "We'll catch up to you in a bit Anne" Johanna gave Anne an assuring smile, which Anne returned to her and thanked her.

In the hospital the doctors did confirm it was dehydration and stress that lead him to faint. They also assured Anne that the baby is okay and that Harry would be free to leave tomorrow.

"Oh my baby I'm so glad you're okay, you scared me" Anne bursted into tears after seeing her son's green eyes finally open "sorry mumma" Harry sighed "I'm just thankful you and the baby are okay" Harry immediately placed a hand on his stomach and teared up 

"Baby bean doesn't have their papa anymore mum, th-they're gonna wake up with just one parent" Harry cried "you don't need two parents to feel loved and appropriate baby, they baby's gonna have an amazing daddy, a super cool grandma, a cuddly grandad, and a crazy auntie who's gonna spoil them so much" Anne smiled while Harry let out a teary chuckle.

"Honey the Tomlinson's are here to see you, you also gave them quite a scare" Anne brushed a curl from his forehead. "Th-they don't know I'm pregnant do they?" "No honey it's not my place to tell them." 

"I think I don't want to tell them, I.... every time I look at them all I could think of is Lou I mean Louis. I don't think I can handle them being in our lives mum" Harry looked up at his mum with tears streaming down his face.

"That's your decision bubba, but can't you see them one last time to tell them that you're okay? They were worried my love" 

"One last time" 

And just like that, it was the very last time that the Tomlinsons have seen anyone from Harry's family. 

Once Harry got out he distanced himself from them which was hard since they lived in the same neighbourhood, but that soon became easy once Harry and his family moved miles and miles away. 

And the Tomlinsons had no idea that Harry was pregnant or that he gave birth to two beautiful babies.


	2. chapter 1

*harry's pov* 

Today was the twins' 4th birthday party, I just can't believe that I gave birth to them 4 years ago. My babies all grown up running around, playing with their friends and cousins. 

Henry and Luna, my biggest achievement in life. 

I smiled as I went into the kitchen to get the cakes ready for them, I took them out of the fridge and started sticking the candles in. 

Luna choose hers to be a football themed one as she adores that sport, funny seeing I'm actually pretty clumsy and don't know a single thing about any of it but she still managed to be a pretty good footie player. 

On the other hand my little Henry wanted his to be a kitten and puppies cake seeing as they're his favorite animal. 

Some parents at the twin's daycare always give me crap about how I'm raising my babies the wrong way, that I should let Luna stick to girl stuff and Henry to boys stuff but that's not how I want my children to grow up. 

I want them to be comfortable in whatever lifestyles they choose, if Henry wants to paint his nails in the prettiest pink set in his drawer and wear his tutu, then I'll sit with him and paint our nails together. 

And if Luna wants to cut her hair short and not wear dresses then so be it. As long as they're not hurting themselves or anyone they can like whatever they want. 

After finishing up the cakes I picked them up and headed to the backyard and sat them both of the table. 

"Okay everyone can you please come around the table? It's time for us to sing happy birthday to the birthday babies" 

Squeals were heard as the children started running towards me and the table and I spotted Luna and Henry and scooped them up in my arms giving them both kisses on the cheek.

"Dadddddyyyyy stop it don't kiss me in front of my frrienddsss" Luna shrieked as she started wiping my kiss of her cheek making my chuckle.

"S'okay daddy I love your kisses" Henry whispered as he placed a kiss on my cheek making my heart swell "awww thank you my sweet boy" 

I placed the twins down, held their hands and made our way to the table right behind the cakes. 

My mum light up the candles and then we all started singing happy birthday to them. 

"Okay guys make a wish, and Luna make a wish on your own cake my love" Luna pouted but nevertheless closed her eyes just like Henry and started making up her wish.

The twins opened their eyes at the same time which was creepy and they blew their candles "what did you guys wish for?" Gemma, my sister, asked them. "Cant tell you auntie gems then it won't come true" Luna stated while Henry nodded his head at her words.

"Always got something to say don't you, you rugrat" "of course auntie gems cause daddy says I'm a smart cookie" Luna said as she gave us a toothy grin.

"You sure are baby" I kissed her head "not a baby anymore daddy, I'm four years old today" Luna pouted "you're still my baby even if you're 50" "fiinnnneeee but can we have cake now pleeaasssereee" "yes my love we can have cake now" 

I took the candles out of the cake, grabbed the cake cutter and started cutting the cake. Placing the cake piece on the plate I look over to Henry who was sitting there quietly "Could you please go give that to your friends honey?" I handed the plate to Henry who smiled and nodded. 

After making sure all the children have gotten a piece of cake I went and distributed cake to the adults.

"Harry, honey come sit and have some cake. You've been working all day" my mum said "in a minute mum, I'm gonna take the cakes inside so the kids won't get their hands of them" I told her as I was picking up the cakes and walking inside once again.

After having the cakes sorted out I headed to the backyard to join my mum, sister, and all the other adults. 

*third person pov* 

Luna and Henry were having the best time of their lives. Running around in their backyard with their friends, playing some footie, going down the slide that Harry has rented out for the day. It was like a movie to them. 

"Okay we're gonna play hide and seek" Luna declared "and since it's my birthday I get to choose who seeks" "that's not fair Luna! Because you'll never pick yourself or Henry" Jessica ,their little friend from daycare, told her. "Well, it's my birthday, it's my party, and it's my house so I get to choose" 

Luna has always been the sassy and bossy twin.

"Don't pick me lu I'm not very good at it" Henry whispered so that only his sister could hear him "I won't pick you hen don't worry" Luna assured him. "Okay I piccckkkkk Harper, okay Harper you have to go and count to 10 but do it slooowwlllyyyy" Harper whined as she made her way against the wall and started counting.

"Cmon hen we can hide in the front yard they'll never ever ever catch us" Luna said as she pulled her brother along with her. "But daddy said we can't go in the front yard alone lu, we need to have daddy, nana or auntie gems" Henry told her as his eyes widened in fear. 

"Oh don't be a chicken Henry were only hiding there" after making it to the front yard without being spotted by any of the adults, the twins decided to sit on the grass and wait to hear the defeat of Harper making them win the game. 

A couple minutes passed by and they began to get bored "Henry I'm bored" Luna whined "okay let's go back then" "noooo we have to hear Harper saying that she surrendered so we win the game" Luna flopped on the grass.

"But it's not about winning the game sissy, it's about having fun!" Henry smiled down at his sister "ugh you sound like daddy, of cOURSE it's about winning we don't need to be losers hen, losers are stupid" "that's a mean word Luna, I'm telling daddy" 

Luna rolled her eyes at her brothers words and opened her mouth getting ready to tell him how ridiculous he was being but soon gasped at what she saw 

"oh my god Henry look" Luna shrieked "it's a butterfly" Henry gasped "it's so beautiful, look sissy it's blue like my eyes!" Henry started jumping up and down while pointing at his bright blue eyes

Luna and Henry were both amazed at the butterfly flying over them, giggling every once in a while "oh no" with sad eyes Henry looked as the butterfly flew away in the other direction "it's gone" Henry pouted.

"Cmon let's follow it" Luna once again grabbed Henry's hand and dragged him towards the butterfly "Luna no, we can't daddy said no!" "But Henry the butterfly could lead us to his home where there are MILLIONS of other butterflies you can take them as pets" Luna smiled at her brother.

"B-but daddy will be sad" "no he won't he'll be glad we got butterflies as pets" finally Henry gave in as he and his sister started walked behind the butterfly.

As the twins kept following the butterfly they were getting further and further away from home without even realising it, they just wanted to catch up to their new friend.

"Sissy?" Henry stopped, looked around confused "yes Henry?" "Where are we? D-do you know how to get home?" "Well of course silly hen, I'm 4 years old today which means I'm like extra smart today!" 

"Can we please stop following mr.butterfly and go home? I-I want daddy" Henry's eyes were quickly turned into two pools of tears "okay fiinneee, hmmmm okay from here" 

Luna kept on walking, obviously not knowing where she's going obviously. But she won't ever admit it to her brother seeing as he sees her as this superhero. 

A black rolls Royce spotted the two twins wondering around on the street all alone and quickly pulled to the side. 

"Hello darling is your mummy around?" The man said as soon as he got out of the car. "Don't have a mummy, only a daddy, a nana and an auntie gems" luna sassed. 

"I'm sorry love, is your daddy around?" The mysterious man asked once again. "Daddy's at home with nana" "okay love are you two lost? Do you know how to get home?" 

"Of course I do, I’m four today and daddy says I'm a smart cookie" "well I bet your daddy is a very wise man" the man smiled as Luna nodded her head vigorously. "Daddy's the wisest man in the WHOLLLEE world" 

"Okay darling let's get you to your wise daddy now" the mysterious man took Luna's hand ,which was already holding Henry's hand, and walked towards his car. 

Henry always remembered his daddy telling him not to talk to strangers, or get in their car so when he saw his sister talking to him and willingly walking to his car he got scared, so he tugged on his sister's hand and whimpered.

"Cmon Lou they're probably scared after all we're still strangers to them" a blond lady that was seated in the front of the car said when noticing Henry's discomfort. 

"Shit I didn't think bout that, umm how about we walk to your house yeah?" Luna smiled and nodded while Henry still kept quiet.

Luna kept on pointing to many direction hoping that she could get it right at some point but without luck on their side, it was hopeless.

Ten minutes of walking and Luna talking through the whole walk about anything and everything. Going from why yellow is her favourite colour, to their butterfly friend, and to her daddy.

"What's your name mister?" Luna looked up at the man holding her hand "my names' Louis love" smiling down at her "my name is Luna, and this is my brother Henry." What lovely lovely names, fit for a princess and a prince" 

As they kept waking Louis would point at random houses and ask them if that's their house which always resulted in Luna shaking her head no and keep talking about more random things.

"Cmon let's go from this way, we haven't tried it yet" Louis told them with a tight grasp on their little hand, they crossed the street after looking both ways and making sure there were no cars near them. 

The three of them kept walking and walking when Luna started dragging her foot against the floor and whines "I'm ttiiiirrreeeeeddd" "I'm sorry sweetie but we still have to walk" Louis gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Can you please carry me mr Louis?" Luna looked up, her green eyes piercing into Louis' soul. "Sure thing love" Louis let go of Henry's hand, bent down a little and picked her up with ease placing her on his hip.

With his hand secured once again on Henry's he started walking again. 

In the far distance he could see a group of frantic people looking around and calling out names. Louis then started heading in their direction and screamed "HEYY ARE THESE YOUR KIDS?" 

Suddenly the group started running towards him and Louis knew that he finally found Luna and Henry's daddy. 

"DADDY!" Luna wiggled into louis' hold signaling she wants to be put down which he quickly obliged and placed her on the floor where her and Henry ran towards their daddy who fell to is knees and embraced the 4 year olds into his arms. 

Luna and Henry's family were all gathered around the three pair on the floor making sure they weren't hurt or anything.

"Thank you for- Louis?" The woman, who Louis knew is Anne, said "oh hello mrs. twist" "oh what a small world how are you doing darling?" Anne asked the confused singer "I'm doing alright just got her two days ago, how are you?" 

"Was givin quite the scare when we lost those two but now that we found them I'm very much relieved" Anne chuckled.

Louis then started recognizing the adults in front of him, he could see Gemma, Anne,and robin. But he couldn't see Harry. 'Those must be gemma's children then' Louis thought to himself.

"Well thank you again Louis, we're so grateful you found the twins and not some other stranger" Anne gave Louis a smile. Which he quickly returned "no need to thank me mrs.twist".

Turning the other way louis made his way back to his car where his sister is probably getting even more worried now. But everything inside Louis told him to turn around and ask her about Harry but he knew he would be crossing a line. 

"One day haz, I promise I'll make it up to you" Louis whispered to no one in particular.

After making it to his car he could see lottie on her phone, probably talking to her friends or boyfriend who knew? Louis opened the driver's door and slid into his car.

"Hey Lou did you manage to find those kids' parents?" Lottie, Louis' sister, questioned her eyes not leaving her phone as she typed away. "Umm yeah" Louis mumbled making lottie look at his direction in confusion.

"Are you okay?" Lottie placed her her hand on her brothers' shoulder, her phone long forgotten. "Yeah I guess? I think those kids are gemma's kids?" Louis said questionably. 

"Gemma who?" "Styles" "shut the fuck up no way! You just saw Harry's family?" Lottie gasped making Louis nod. "Are you feeling okay?" "I don't know what I'm feeling lots" 

Louis started his car and drove off into the direction of his mum's house. After a couple minutes of silence lottie finally spoke up.

"Did you see him?" "Who? Harry?" "Yeah" "n-no, part of me wanted to see him and tell him about everything, but the other part just wanted to hide and not face him cause I know he hates me" "don't say that lou, it wasn't your fault" 

"L-let's just not talk about it right now please" Louis said as he felt himself get upset again and his mind drifting to all his previous memories with his Harry. "Sure Lou"

After driving for a while the Tomlinson siblings finally made it home. They both got out and headed to the front door, they could hear the youngest siblings' cheerful squeals and giggles, the doggos barking, and his mother telling her eldest kids to be carful.

Lottie opened the door and stepped in "hello my dear family" "LOTTIE YOU MADE IT BACK!" Doris yelled "did you get our sweets?" "Sure did bubba but you'll have to eat it after you've had your dinner" Lottie bopped her nose and she handed both Doris and Ernie the sweet they have requested.

Louis smiled at the view in front of him, all his siblings in the living room chatting and playing among themselves. He tried taking as much as he could in since he has spent the last four years away from his family and didn't get to see his siblings growing up.


	3. chapter 2

*harry's pov*

As I embraced my babies into my arms everyone else just faded into thin air, nothing else mattered to me at this moment. "Oh my god my babies, don't ever do that again" I mumbled into their bodies as a few tears left my eyes.

"M'sorry daddy" Henry said as he kissed his father's cheek "really really sorry daddy" Luna wiped away the tear away "just wanted to have a butterfly as a pet daddy" Luna said innocently.

"Well next time you ask me to go with you my loves, cause I don't know what'll happen to me if anything bad ever happens to you two" 

"Nothing bad happened daddy, we met mr.Louis he's our friend now" Luna grinned at her father "mr.Louis? Who's he my love?" Harry's heart dropped to his stomach as he haven't heard that name in a while. 

"Silly daddy I told you he's our friieennnd look come say hi" Luna turned around and looked for her new friend "mr.louis? Where'd you go mr.Louis" Luna pouted 

"Mr. Louis had to go to his mummy my love, she was missing him dearly" Anne smiled down at her grandchildren "like when daddy misses us when we go to daycare?" Henry asked sweetly.

"Yes hen just like when daddy misses you at daycare" Anne bent down to kiss Henry on the head "mum? D-do you think it's him?" Harry bit his lips nervously not ready for what he's about to hear. 

"Let's talk when we get home bubba, it's better" okay Harry is officially fucked. 

The styles family started heading in the direction of their home with Gemma holding on to Luna having a girl chat between them. And Henry placed securely on Harry's hip as usual like the little mama's boy he is. 

Once they made it home the twins ran inside and seeing as the party has finished when the twins went missing Harry allowed them to look at the gifts they got.

"Luna please just open the gifts with your name on them, don't take your brother's gifts. Me and nana are gonna have some grownup talk okay my loves" both Luna and Henry nodded and ran to the pile of gifts on the table.

"Okay haz sit down honey" Harry gulped and did as he was told. "So mum? Do- do I need to be scared? Was it him or not?" Harry started playing with his fingers nervously, a trait he has picked in the last couple years.

"Yes baby, mr. Louis is Louis, your Louis" "he is not my Louis anymore" Harry said sternly "sorry love, I don't think he knows their his tho" "w-what if he tries and takes them from me?" Tears started forming in Harry's eyes

"Oh baby" Anne pulled Harry into a hug "I know Louis has broke your heart four years ago, but I know for sure he won't do that to you or to your kids. After all he is Johanna's son and she has raised her kids to be well mannered" Harry nodded against his mother's shoulder.

"I miss her, it makes me sad that the kids haven't met their other nana" Harry mumbled "I miss her too and I'm sure she misses you just as much, and as for the twins not knowing her you had to do whatever it took to protect your kids" 

"I know, it's just sometimes I always wonder what would have happened if he never broke up with me? Will our future change?" "Harry don't think about the past, you need to live your life and not worry about him. He chose not to be in your life anymore he may have had his reasons but he chose to go with them."

"You're right mumma" Harry smiled at her "I know I'm right I'm always right" Anne chuckled "Cmon let's go see what those rugrats up to" nodding he and Anne stood up and walked into the direction of the screaming.

*louis' pov* 

-the next day-

I sat in my room, looking at old pictures of me and Harry. I picked a picture where me and him were hugging each other. I remember that picture, it was taken in my auntie's wedding. 

God I missed him so much. 

I missed his beautiful face.

His curly hair.

His contagious giggle.

The way his face just lights up.

This voice.

Everything about him.

Why was I such an idiot, how did I have the heart to do that to my hazzy? I sacrificed my love for him just for a stupid dream. Nothing has made me happy in the last four years except for my fans. 

I never realised how shitty was syco until I was actually signed to them. They've always kept me working late, not getting enough sleep, don't even have time to see my fucking family anymore. 

I sighed, if I could go back in time and take it all back I would do it in a heart beat. I would do anything to get my Harry back. Too bad he hates me and I don't blame him at all. I hate me. 

A knock was heard "come in" lottie's head popped up "hey Lou got a minute?" "Sure lots come on in" I quickly gathered as much of the photos as i can and placed them back in the box.

"So I was thinking about everything that happened yesterday" Lottie sat down on the edge of his bed. "What about yesterday?" "Well you know how you told me the kids might me gemma's kids?" "Luna and Henry" 

"What?" "The- the kids, their names are Luna and Henry" I said "alright, so remember how when you asked the kids- I mean Luna and Henry where's their mummy? They said they didn't have a mummy only a daddy" 

My eyes widened at lottie's words "and they also said they had a nana and an auntie gems, so there's no way in hell those are gemma's kids" "y-you think they're Harry's, like he has a boyfriend now?" I asked while getting upset at the thought of his new boyfriend.

"God Lou you're so stupid" Lottie rubbed her head at "Didn't Luna say she was four? And when did you and Harry break up? Four years ago!" 

I kept staring at her not knowing what to say "so- so you're saying they might be m-my kids?" pointing my shaky fingers at my direction "YES you dumb ass, plus Luna looks exactly like your clone it's scary. 

I couldn't believe this. I just met my children and i didn't even know it was them. "I-I have to find him, I need to be in their lives. All of them" I said firmly.

"How are you gonna do that Lou? They cut all ties with us after you dumped him over a fucking text" "I didn't have a choice lots, it was either me in the closet or they would have made Harry's life a living hell. Even tho I hated what I did, knowing now that he was pregnant I'm happy they didn't involve them in anything."

"I'll just sit down with him and tell him everything, that is if he is willing to talk to me." I told her with a serious look on his face "I'm gonna go hunt every bakery in town, he has to be baker he just has to." "Are you mental? Do you know how many bakeries we have?!" "I don't care Lottie, I'll look for him everyday until I find him"

Lottie sighed "did you try unblocking his number for starters?" "I-I used to actually always unblock his number, in hopes of him texting me, but... he never really did" 

"Maybe try now? Just text him and see what happens" Lottie suggested "yeah, yeah that's a good idea" I took out his phone and opened the messages app. 

I searched his name and low and behold there was the chat, with the last text i ever sent to him. A breakup text. God how much i hated my old self for doing that. For hurting him like that.

Hey Harry, umm this is Louis can we talk please?

And just like that a little box popped up after hitting send. 

'Message not sent, this person isn't receiving messages right now' 

I frowned "looks like karma's came to bite me in the ass" I let out a small chuckle. "Lou don't say that. You were just a kid and let's be realistic here syco basically tricked you" 

Lottie began rubbing her hand on my back trying to help me relax "look well all help you okay? All of us are in this together yeah? We all want Harry and the kids in our lives Lou. Don't worry about it." I smiled at my sister 

"Thank you lots, means a lot to me" "you don't have to thank me ya wanker, now Cmon let's go have breakfast" we both stood up and walked out of my room. 

God please let me find him.


	4. chapter 3

*third person pov* 

Harry woke up when his alarm started going off. 6 am the clock reads. 

Sighing, he pressed the stop button on his phone and walked into the bathroom he shares with his kids. 

Having a baby is expensive in its own self, imagine having twins. Harry would spend most of his salary getting them new clothes, shoes and other essential items. 

He is so grateful for his mother to have let him and his babies live with her, if it weren't for her he and his babies would probably be living in a crappy apartment with small clothes that don't fit their growing bodies.

Two years ago they used to share a bedroom as well, but when his sister moved in with her boyfriend she told them to move the twins into her old bedroom. So now they only share a bathroom which Harry isn't complaining about. 

Harry got rid of his clothes and threw them in the hamper, he got into the shower and turned the tap towards the warm setting. 

He felt his muscles relaxing once the water came in contact with his body. 

After seating under the warm water for a couple more minutes harry decided to start putting shampoo in his hair already. If it were the weekend he could maybe spent some extra time taking in the water.

But sadly he can't, today is Monday which means day care day. He needed to finish his shower quickly, make Luna and Henry's lunch, wake them up, get them dressed and ready, feed them breakfast, drop them off at day care and finally go to work. 

Rinsing the shampoo out of his hair he grabbed his loofah squeezing in some shower gel and began scrubbing every inch of his body. 

Once he finished he sadly closed the faucet, stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and on his head, seeing as his hair was getting longer everyday he didn't want water dropping on the floor which can cause someone to slip and get hurt. 

After brushing his teeth he headed back to his room, took out a black shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. Getting dressed in 3 minutes is Harry's specialty. He's gotten used to the skinny jeans that he now can wear them fast and with ease. 

Walking down and to the kitchen Harry began making the kids' lunch. Peanut butter sandwich with the crust cutoff, apple slices, carrots, and a mini cupcake for Luna. 

And a peanut butter with the crust, peach slices, cucumbers, and a mini cupcake for Henry. 

Harry closed both bento boxes and placed them into each of the twins' lunch bag, with their water bottles and a small juice. He the placed both of the lunch bags next to their day care backpack near the door.

Walking up the stairs again, he walked into the direction of the twins' bedroom. He opened the door quietly, he smiled at their sleeping positions. They were just so cute that he almost didn't wake them up, but sadly he had too. 

Harry opened the curtains making Luna whine as the sun shined on her face, she wasn't a big fan of being woken up. Henry on the other hand rubbed his eyes and slowly opened them.

"morning daddy" Henry smiled up at his father "morning my sweet boy, why don't you head to the bathroom and wash up baby?" Harry bent down and placed a kiss on top of his head.

Henry nodded and stepped out of his bed and walked to the bathroom. Harry smiled at his boy and shifted his eyes to his other baby "Luna, Cmon baby wake up." Harry sat down on her bed being careful not to sit on her little legs.

"Not a baby daddy" Luna mumbled against her pillow "okay then big girl, you need to get up please." Softly rubbing her back as he tried waking her up "don't wanna daddy, want to sleep" Luna turned the other way

"Luna, honey you need to wake up, I need to take you to day care and I have to leave to work my love" moments like these make Harry wish he could just stay home and cuddle them. 

Luna then faced Harry with a mischievous smile "can I come to work with you then daddy?" Harry chuckled "you know you can't my love, you need to go to daycare. And even if you come I'll be distracted"

Luna threw the blankets over her head "not fair, don't want to go to stupid daycare" she mumbled from under the blanket "now now you know that's a hurtful word and it might make someone sad that's why we don't use it" 

"Don't wanna gooooo" Luna whined as she kicked her feet against the blanket "you don't want to go today care sissy?" Henry asked as he entered the room "no, wanna go to daddy's work!" Henry's eyes widened "we get to go with you today daddy?" 

"No baby, I just told your sister she can't come" Harry gave Henry a sad smile "but daddy day care is soooo borrrinnggg" Luna threw the blankets off of her revealing her messy hair caused from her rolling under the blankets

"Well I'm sorry my love but you have to go" Harry stood up and started heading towards the door when he heard a cough coming from Luna. "Daddy, I'm sick I can't go" dramatically placing a hand on her forehead as he continues to cough.

"Now now Luna bear, you know what happens when you lie right?" "You kill a butterfly" Luna mumbled in shame making Harry nod at her "don't kill mr.butterfly lu don't do that" Henry's face was covered in fear

"Sorry daddy, I didn't mean to lie. I just really really wanted to go with you to work" "it's okay my love, okay look. How about you come to work with me on Saturday? Yeah?" Harry told the twins knowing 100% they won't wake up early in the morning just to go to work with him

"REALLY DADDY REALLY?" Luna jumped up on her bed as Henry was squealing and twirling around, happy to have heard his father agreeing to them coming to his work. Harry quickly shushed Luna not wanting her screaming waking up his mum and stepdad.

"Yes my loves, but I should tell you I go to work extra extra early and you have to wake up early on a Saturday" "yeppy we get to go to work with daddy" Luna started jumping on her bed while Henry giggled at her

"Okay Luna bear now you have to go and wash up while me and hen go and make breaky" after making sure his daughter went into the bathroom he took a hold of his son's hand and walked downstairs once again.

"Okay would you like cereal or pancakes?" Harry placed Henry on top of the counter to help him serve the breakfast. "Hmmmm can we please have pancakes daddy?" Henry asked politely "yes we can my pretty boy" 

Henry giggled as his father placed multiple kisses on his little face "are you going to be my little helper love?" Harry asked even tho he knew the answer to his question "yes daddy pleassseee" 

With big blue eyes staring at him Harry's heart melts at the view "of course my little chef" Harry goes to gather all the things he needed to make his famous pancakes and as he did he could hear the little footsteps of his little girl coming down the stairs.

"Are we having pancakes again daddy?" Luna whined once she saw what her father was making "yes pancakes again, Henry asked for them" Harry bopped her nose making her twitch her nose just like how Harry does.

"Can't we have waffles or or even eggies?" More whines came out of her mouth "next time you want to choose breakfast you need to wake up early" "that's not gonna happen daddy, I like sleep" Luna shrugged and made her way out of the kitchen and into the living room, probably to watch some cartoons.

The father and son duo went ahead and started making the pancakes. 

As Harry placed the last pancake on the plate his mum and stepfather woke up. "Just in time for some breaky, come on get it while it's hot" he told the other two adults in the room. "Luna honey the pancakes are ready" Harry called out to his daughter he yelled out an 'okay' and skipped into the kitchen.

Sitting around the table and having breakfast, the styles family were having small chitchat while the youngest were talking amongst themselves about just random things. 

Once they all finished they placed their plates in the sink and walked up stairs to get dressed. Harry laid out the twins' clothes for the day, got them dressed, brushed their hair and styled it, and send them downstairs to wait for him.

He quickly went to his room, grabbed his phone, his set of keys and his purse and headed down. "Okay my loves get your shoes on and let's head out" once he wore his shoes he took the bags with the lunch bags. 

The three made their way to Harry's car. After placing each twin in their car seat and making sure they were secured he then placed the bags in the trunk and walked to the drivers seat. 

"Daddy play some music please" Luna said very loudly "okay my love but inside voice please" Harry plugged in his phone and opened Spotify, he then clicked on the twins' playlist and clicked shuffle. 

After spending the car ride with two kids singing loudly he finally made it to the twins' day care. Harry then went and retrieved the bags and began unbuckling the twins from their cars seats. 

Harry secured the bags on their backs, with one hand clutching their lunch bags the twins had the other hand holding their dad's hand and the three walked into the day care.

Once she saw her classroom Luna sprinted towards it, all her whining about not wanting to come suddenly washed away. Henry on the other hand didn't leave his fathers side as they walked to the class room.

"Okay my love I'll see you once you finish" Harry promised his son as he placed a kiss on his head. "Okay daddy love you" with a quick hug Henry ran into the class room and straight to his locker to place his bag and lunch bag so he could go and greet his teacher.

One final look at his babies Harry walked away and headed to his car. The bakery was close to the twin's day care which is always a plus for him for when he's late. 

When he finally arrived, Harry parked his car behind the building and walked to the bakery while humming under his breath. "Morning Barbara" he greeted once he opened the bakery door.

"Harry my boy, how are ya this morning?" Barbara cheered, happy to see his face. Harry has been working for her for a while now and she always considered him as family. "I'm well thank you, how bout yourself?" Harry smiled as he went to get his apron.

"I'm very good thank you for asking flower" Harry smiled at her and headed to the kitchen to start baking today's pastries. He gathered the ingredients and began assembling them. 

"Oh right babes Luna and Henry might accompany me on Saturday if that's alright with you?" Harry asked as he was mixing the dry ingredients in after measuring them and placing them in the bowl.

"Oh my dear I have missed them terribly, of course they could come. Oh bless their little hearts" Barbara placed a hand on her chest "thank you barb, it's just Luna has been whining today that she wanted to come but she had day care and I couldn't just not let her go ya know?"

Barbara nodded her head at Harry as he dumped the wet ingredients into the dry ingredients and started the electric mixer. "Don't worry about a thing, they are welcome at any time of the day at any time of the week" 

"Thank you babes, I really appreciate it" smiling at her Harry started lining up the cupcake tin with the holders so he could fill them up with the vanilla cake batter. 

A bell rang through the store signaling a customer coming in making Barbara head to the cashier to greet them, while Harry bakes away in the kitchen. 

On the other side of the city louis just entered his first bakery of the day "good morning welcome, how can I help you dear" a lady with red hair greeted Louis "morning, umm could I please have a plain croissant with a cup of tea?" 

"Sure thing dear would you like anything else?" "Ummm no thank you" Louis smiled at the cashier "that would be £3.40 please" Louis handed her a 10 "keep the change" the lady's eyes lit up "oh thank you deary" she smiled and began preparing his order.

"Here you go, a croissant and a cuppa. Have a nice day" "you too, umm I just have a weird question" Louis finally had the courage to ask. 

"What is it love?" The red haired cashier said "do you by any chance have an employee named Harry?with like curly hair and green eyes?" "That's awfully specific" the lady laughed making Louis chuckle as well 

"Well I just got back into town and looking for and old.... friend you could say" "well welcome back deary, sadly I don't think we have a Harry with green eyes and curly hair. We have a josh with curly hair tho if that's what you like" she winked at him 

Louis smiled and shook his head "no sorry, no josh's it has to be Harry" Louis grabbed his bag and cup "well, I hope you find him soon dear" she smiled at him which Louis returned back "thank you, I hope so too." He waved goodbye at her and exited the shop.

'One down, a hundred more to go.' Louis thought as he got into his car and drove off to the next bakery. 

Two hours into his adventure he has had 5 cups of tea, a croissant, 2 cupcakes and 1 chocolate cake. But still no sign of Harry in any of them. He was getting full and he hasn't had actual real food this whole time. 

Sighing he decided to go back home and continue his search tomorrow. Once he stepped foot into the house he could hear his mother's scolding "Louis William Tomlinson"

Shit.

"Yeah mum?" "Where have you been?" There stood jay with her arms crossed looking at Louis and she wasn't very pleased "sorry I was out for a little while" Louis rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Didn't you take a break from all your fame to spend time with your family?" 

Well shit she got him there. "Yeah mum I just went out to have some breakfast and explore good old Donny again" Louis tried to give his mother a smile but it didn't work "I'm sorry mum, I just I had to go out and look for him" 

"Look for who?" At this point jay was confused "Harry mum" Johanna sighed "honey, he doesn't want to be found. If he would then we would have ran into him or any of his family for the last four years but we haven't my love" 

" but I did, I saw Anne a couple days ago, along with Robin and Gemma. And...... I t-think Harry was with them mum" Louis' eyes teared up at the thought of his old lover.

"You saw them? How were they? Oh my god" Jay pulled her son into the couch, wanting to hear about her old friend and her family "yeah mum I saw them, a-and I helped them find their kids" 

"Kids??? What kids?? Did Anne have children? Or was it Gemma?" "No mum, uh Anne is a grandma and I helped rescue her grand babies" "oh my that's wonderful, I'm so happy for her. She always wanted to be a grandma" Johanna clapped her hands in happiness.

"I bet Gemma's a good mumma" Louis sighed "that's the problem mum, they're not gemma's kids" "wait, their Harry's oh honey I'm sorry" Jay felt bad for her son, knowing that his previous lover moved on from him and has his own little family.

"Mum would you let me finish please?" Jay grew even more confused at her son's words. "The twins are four, a-and the little boy,Henry, has my eye color mum." Louis looked up at his mother's eyes as they quickly filled with tears at the realization.

"Louis William Tomlinson don't play your tricks on me, I'm an old lady I can't handle it" Louis rolled his eyes "you're not old mother, and I'm not playing tricks on you." 

"S-so does that mean you have kids?" Jay let out a teary chuckle "me and Lottie believe that they're mine too, that's why I wanted to find Harry mum, I mean even if he didn't give birth to my kids I still wanted to find him. He was my everything" 

Jay wiped the tears of her face "we'll find them again Lou, well all help you don't worry. I'll try to ask around the hospital for them. What did you say their names was again? Henry?" Louis smiled "yeah Henry and Luna" "such beautiful names Lou, I'm so proud of you"

"Thanks mum, just don't get your hopes up too high. They still might not be mine" jay gave her son a small smile and pulled him into a hug.

"Well find him, well find your Harry" 

And Louis laid there, on his mother's chest as she runs her fingers through his hair. The tear finally make their way down his face and soaking his mother's shirt. 

He felt like he was 5 years old again when he would get hurt and cry to his mother until she pulls him into her arms. 

Louis closed his eyes and listened to his mother's humming mixed with her heart beats until sleep slowly took over.


	5. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) a little disclaimer before you read this chapter, I made up all the store names and street names. so please don't come at me for them :) thank you and hope you enjoy the chapter.

*third person pov* 

The week went by with a blink of an eye, too fast for Harry's liking. The twins haven't shut up about going to work with daddy ever since Harry has promised them.

On the weekends Harry didn't have to get up as early as 6 am which he is most than happy to sleep in but, around 6:30 he felt his shoulders shaking with a whisper of "daddy" in his ear.

Harry quickly opened his eyes to come face to face with Luna who's face broke into a huge grin as she saw he father awake. "Morning daddy, let's go to work" Harry chuckled at his enthusiastic daughter "honey, it's too early" 

Luna threw her head on her daddy's chest and sighed "but dadddyyyy" "Luna Ayla no whining please. Come here" Harry gently pulled his daughter into his bed watching as she snuggled under his blankets.

"Sorry daddy, was just so excited to go to work with you" she looked up at him "I know you are my love, but it's still too early. How bout we sleep in for a little while yeah?" Luna let out a little yawn as she nodded her head.

"Will you sing to me daddy?" "Of course flower" Harry smiled as he started softly singing in his daughter's ear. Soon enough she fell asleep in her father's arms. Closing his eyes, Harry tried to get as much sleep as he could knowing that Luna will be awake soon.

And sure enough thirty minutes later Luna is wide awake again wake up her father once again. At this point going back to sleep was useless so Harry decided to get up, get ready, and make breakfast for him and the kids before leaving.

Once him and Luna wash up they walk into the twin's room to wake Henry up, Luna skipped to her brothers bed and was about to shake him awake but Harry was quick to see her intentions and shut them off.

"Wake him up gently Luna bear, it's not okay to scare him awake love" Harry told her as he started getting their clothes ready for after they have their breakfast. "Why daddy?" Luna confusingly asked "it's just not okay my love" 

Luna nodded at her fathers words and started gently shaking her brother and poking his cheek "hen wake up hen" Luna didn't stop poking the sleeping boy until she saw his eyes open.

Satisfied with her action she placed her forehead on her brother's "morning hennnrryyy" Henry giggled at his silly sister "morning sissy" Henry yawned as he rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes in attempt to make himself more awake.

"Morning my love" Harry smiled at the little boy who was still in bed "g'morning daddy" "daddy now that Henry is awake can I pick the breakfast today?" Luna gave her father her famous puppy face which he can never say no to. 

"Well my little star since you were the first to wake up then you can pick breakfast" Luna jumped out of the bed in victory and just as she was about to yell in triumph Harry quickly shut her down by reminding her that her grandparents are still asleep.

"Oops, Sorry daddy forgot" Luna smiled at her father "it's alright Luna bear, Cmon let's go make breakfast while Hen washes up" and just as he heard those words Henry got out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom.

Harry and Luna walked down and into the kitchen "now what would my princess want for breakfast" Luna scoffed "m'not a princess daddy I'm the queen" flipping her hair as she said that making Harry chuckled softly at her. "Well I'm sorry your highness" Harry bowed down to her. 

"It's alright daddy, I won't send you to the dungeons for it" Luna giggled as Harry pretended to wipe his forehead "phew that was a close one, I'll be sure not to make that mistake again my queen. Now what would the queen want for breakfast?" 

"Can we have an English breakfast daddy?" "Oh what a fancy queen you are my love, well of course we can have an English breakfast. We have all the time in the world since someone decided to be a cheeky chicken and woke us up very early might I add" Harry started tickling his daughter.

Squealing Luna tried pushing her father's fingers away from her "d-daddy S-stop g-grandma's asslleeepp" Harry chuckled and stopped tickling her "you're right lovely thank you for reminding me" Harry smiled at her as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Harry started preparing everything he needs to get breakfast started when Henry finally made it down, all clean and fresh. "Daddy can me and Henry go and watch telly?" Luna ran up to her brother and got a hold of his hand.

"Sure my love but please keep the volume down okay?" The twins nod at their father's request and skipping to the living room, hopefully paw patrol is on.

Clapping in joy as the twins saw the puppies on the tv screen running around, they snuggled next to each other waiting for their daddy to call them once breakfast is ready. 

Five minutes left in the episode is when Harry walks in and calls them for breakfast "Cmon my loves breakfast is ready" which earned Harry a whine from both twins "daddyyy can we please finish the episode? It's gonna end soon" Luna pouted at her father and softly elbowed her brother to copy her action.

Henry quickly pouted just like Luna and looked at Harry with big eyes, and Harry could really see Louis in Henry. Even tho Henry got Harry's curly hair and personality everything else just screams Louis. From the blue eyes, to the tiny nose, to his smile. 

"Dadddyyy can we oleaasseeee" Luna whined when she saw her father not responding. Snapping out of his daydream Harry gave them a soft smile "okay my loves once it finishes come and eat" not wanting to waste anymore action the twins shift their eyes once again at the tv. 

Soon enough the ending theme song was heard and the twins make there way back to the kitchen. "M'hungry daddy" Luna said "me too daddy" Henry rubbed his stomach "well we better get the babies feed so we can get dressed and leave" nodding fast they sit down when Harry places a plate in front of them.

Once all three of them finish eating they placed their dishes in the sink and Harry asked them to go wash their hands and head to the room as he washes the dishes. After finishing them quickly and placing them to dry Harry walked up to his babies room to see them waiting patiently for him.

He grabbed their clothes for the day and started getting them ready. Once he got them dressed and hair brushed he told them to wait for him downstairs. He walked to his bedroom and started rummaging through his closet looking for something to wear. 

Satisfied with what he picked, he got rid of his pjs and threw them into the hamper which only reminded him that he need to do the laundry once he got back from work. Harry quickly got dressed, ran his fingers through his hair to try and tame his curls a little bit. Unhappy with it he gathered his hair and put it in a bun. 

Happy with his look Harry closed his bedroom door and walked down the stairs. He grabbed the twins and the three of them walked out the house and into Harry's car. 

Four kids songs later they made it to the bakery, he parked the car behind the building, got the twins out and headed to the bakery. Opening the door and hearing the familiar bell ring, Harry walked in while the twins ran in. They're just so excited to be here, you couldn't blame them.

"Morning Barbara" Harry pecked her cheek "morning dear, and hello little munchkins how are you" Barbara smiled down at the two twins "fine thank you" Luna and Henry said in unison and smiled at her.

"Bless them, you raised them well Harry" Harry smiled, it was always an amazing feeling knowing how polite and lovely his kids are "thank you babes" "daddy can we have a cupcake?" Luna asked her daddy, I mean eating endless cupcakes was part of her plan all along.

"Sure my love but could you please go and sit in the booth were I could have my eyes on you? You can go ahead and color or play among yourselves" Harry ruffled her hair as he headed to the kitchen to get some goodies ready. 

"Barbs would you mind giving the twins a mini cupcake each? I'm gonna work on the cookies now" Harry called out while he tied the apron around his waist. "Of course I don't, Luna Henry? What cupcake would you like?" He could hear his kids' little voices telling her they wanted a red velvet one and they never forget to thank her too. 

As Harry was baking away he never feared his children misbehaving or disturbing any of the customers, he knew he taught them well. 

"Oh well thank you again" Louis gave them a small smile as the bakery didn't have any curly haired employee called Harry. Today is the 6th day in a row with absolutely no luck at all. At this point he just felt as if the universe actually hates him and doesn't want him to find happiness and just wants him to suffer old and alone. 

Louis has only been going on his little find Harry adventure in the morning, he would spend every minute going to about 4 or 5 bakeries a day. Almost 25 bakeries down and none of them of which Harry works at, but he didn't want to give up. 

"On to the next bakery" Louis muttered under his breath and drove off, following in the phone's direction. Arriving at the bakery, he was praying that today was the day that he finds his Harry. 

Walking in he was hit by the strong smell of fresh pastries. At this point he has gotten used to the smell of it and it doesn't interest him like it used to. "Good morning" he was greeted "morning" he smiled "what can I get you?" 

And just like that the cycle of ordering something, asking them if they have any Harry's and them telling him that no they don't have any one by that name, but something happened.

"Well that's a strange request but yeah we do have a harry" "a c-curly haired Harry?" The man behind the cashier chuckled "yes a curly haired Harry. HARRY come here for a second please" 

Louis felt everything stopping at this moment, he has finally found him. After days and hours of going from one bakery to the other, from stuffing his and his family's faces with pastries everyday. It was all coming down to this moment.

He could finally tell him how sorry he was and explain everything, he could finally meet his kids properly and he could finally tell Harry how much he loves him. 

The kitchen door opens and just like that Louis' smile turned into a frown.

"Well here he is, Harry the curly haired lad" the man patted 'Harry's' back "oh, umm I should have stated that the Harry I was looking for was a brunette" the cashier and blonde Harry gave Louis weird looks.

Louis bid his goodbyes and walked out of the bakery. He decided to go to two more bakeries and be done for the day. 

His next stop was a bakery called 'sugar and spice' but had no luck once again. His last stop for the day was 'sweet buns' and it made him smile cause Harry loved cheesy names for probably anything. 

Unfortunately for Louis the bakery only had female employees, it was a win for the ladies of course but he sadly didn't gain anything out of the trip. Well except a box filled with cookies he decided to take home with him.

As Louis got back in his car and drove to his house, he let a tear roll down his face in defeat. "I guess it was just not meant to be" he sighed to himself. Once he arrived home, he was greeted by his younger siblings attacking him in hugs. He was really glad he was home again.

"Hello little ones" Louis ruffled up their hair "Lou can we play some footie?" Ernie asked his big brother, he always gets happy to play football with his brother as his sisters never really care for the sport.

"Sure thing E, let me just put the box of chocolate chip cookies in the kitchen" Louis said smirking as younger siblings face's broke into an 'o' shape "CAN I HAVE ONE OH PLEASE LOU LOU?" Doris yelled "YEAH PLEASE ACHOO? HAVE WE HAVE ONE" Ernie started jumping up and down hoping his way of begging would work.

Louis chuckled "of course you can have one, you can have as many as you'd like" Louis opened the box and the twins dove in and grabbed a cookie each. "Now go hide so mum can't see you" Louis shooed them away and walked to the kitchen.

"Hello love" jay greeted her son "hi mum" he leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek "did you have any luck today?" She looked up from chopping up the veggies. "Not at all, well there was this one store that had a curly haired Harry, a blonde one at that" Louis sighed as he flopped down on the stool.

"Oh honey, don't give up. He's out there somewhere. Did you go back to the place where you found the twins?" Louis shook his head "I don't know where they came from and also it would be creepy of me to knock on random houses until I find him" 

"You'll find him Lou, I promise." Jay smiled at her son which Louis immediately returned the gesture and smiled back. He can always relay on his mother to comfort him during his dark times. 

"LOUU" Lottie's voice echoed through the house making Louis roll his eyes at his lazy sister. "Excuse me mother it seems that I have been summoned" Louis walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He headed to lotties room where the door was wide open and he could see her on the bed under her blankets.

"Yes queen Charlotte, how may I serve you?" Louis bowed down making Lottie roll her eyes at him "oh fuck off lou, I need you to get me something from the store please" "what do ya need?" "I need you to get me tampons" 

"Really lots? Can't fizzy do it?" Lottie shook her head "no she's out, and I can't send the twins or mum either so you're the only one available" Lottie gave him a smile. "Fine fine, should I get you any Kind then?"

"No you dumbass, I'll send you a picture!" Lottie snapped "okay okay I'll leave the lion alone" Louis said earning him a pillow to the face, you never mess with a girl during her period.

"Mum I'm going to the market, want anything?" "Uhh I don't think I do no. Drive safe and be carful" "will do mum, bye" 

Leaving the house for the second time today, Louis heads to the market that was near his house. He had his sun glasses and his hat on hopefully he doesn't get recognised a lot. 

Walking through the isles looking for the tampons took about 4 minutes. Once he finally located them his eyes started scanning the shelves for the specific tampon box his sister asked for. 

Not finding it he called Lottie, "what?" She answered grumpily "I couldn't find the exact one, but there's one that's similar it's green" "that's why you never send a boy to do your work" "heeyyy" Louis whined, taking offence to his sisters words.

"No louis don't get me anything that isn't the same as I sent you" and with that Lottie hung the phone up. Starting at his phone in shock, He scoffed and looked around for someone to help him.

Once he spotted an employee he called them over "umm do you happen to have this in store?" Louis asked as he showed the picture to the employee "let me go check" the employee then turns around to go check up on them.

Waiting for the employee to come back louis started tapping on his phone, looking at fan tweets and liking some of them. "I'm sorry sir but we don't seem to have the product you want" lifting his head from his phone "do you know where I could possibly find it? In another branch perhaps?" 

"You might be able to find it in the branch on 37th street" Louis' eyes popped out "that's like the other side of town" the employee gave him a sympathetic smile "I'm sorry sir, is there anything I could help you with?" Louis shook his head and thanked them and they went on their way.

Existing the market Louis calls Lottie one more time. "Lots they don't have it here but they might have it at the one on 37th street, so I might take a little bit longer to come back" "okey Lou but please hurry up and also get me some chocolate thank you" 

"Okay love feel better" Louis hung up and started walking back to his car. He plugged his phone into the AUX and started his playlist, it's gonna be a long drive there might as well make the best of it.

"Harry would you be a dear and go fetch some milk from the market? We're running low" Barbara said from behind the fridge while Harry just finished taking the lady's order.

"Yeah sure thing, will you be able to handle the customers while I'm gone?" Harry started taking off his apron and hanging it up where it belongs. "Harry love I'm 58 not 90" Barbara laughed. "Just wanted to make sure" Harry pouted and walked over to his kids.

"Are you having fun my loves?" Harry bend down and places a kiss on their heads “yes daddy, look I drew a castle and a princess” Henry beamed as he showed his father his pretty drawing. “Oh my, that should be hung up in a museum my sweet angel” Henry giggled and blushed as he thanked his father.

“I drew a butterfly eating a lion” Luna mumbled as she was still coloring the lion “uh okay no more hanging around uncle Niall” Harry said knowing damn well in a way it was niall’s fault. “Noooo daddy I love him, he plays footie with me all the time, when is he coming back” 

“He’ll be back next week my sweet baby, he’s away visiting his family in Ireland” Harry smiled “I hope he gets me a present like he promised” “Luna Ayla Styles” “whaaaattt I didn’t say anything untrue daddy, uncle no promised me a present. He said he’ll get me something for my birthday” Luna shrugged and went back to her master piece.

‘She really is her father’s daughter’ Harry thought to himself. “Anyways, would you two like to go to the market with me?” The twins both agreed quickly while jumping up and down the booth. 

Harry and the twins make their way down the street, since the market was in walking distance he didn’t see the need to go with the car. Plus the weather was perfect for walking, and the twins must have been tired of sitting down for a couple hours now.

“Look daddy, a kitty” Henry pointed at the stray cat near the car in front of them. “Yes she’s a cute kitten right?” Henry nodded at his daddy’s word. “Can we get a kitten daddy?” Luna asked “well we have dotty and dusty at our home my love” 

“But daddyyyyyy they got ollddd and bigggg I want a baby kitten, like this one” pointing at the kitten that has now hid under the car. “Well we can’t have another cat in the house Luna bear, we don’t have anymore space” 

Luna started dragging her foot along the street as they walked, feeling sad about not having a kitten. “How bout you both can pick one sweet at the market okay?” Luna’s face broke into a grin and just like that she was the happy girl she was a couple minutes before. 

Once entering the market Harry headed to the dairy section and grabbed the milk they used at the bakery, he picked the biggest jug just in case. “Okay Cmon guys let’s head to the candy aisle shall we?” And that made the twins squeal and run to the candy aisle with Harry hot behind them.

Henry being Harry’s kid he developed his clumsiness genes and he ran into some guy “s-sorry mister” Henry mumbled “Henry are you okay my love?” Harry got on his knees and asked Henry which he nodded and dove into his fathers arms, Luna looked back to see what happened to her brother. 

“MR. LOUIS” Luna yelled as soon as she saw the man who helped her weeks ago. Harry’s heart dropped as he lifted his face, his eyes met the same blue eyes that made him believe in love, and the same blue eyes that made him hate love.

Louis whispered “Harry” not believing his eyes.

Harry gave him a small nod and lifted Henry into his arms “Louis”


	6. chapter 5

*third person pov* 

Harry didn't think that he might run into Louis again, I mean it has been 4 years without him running into any of the Tomlinsons so why is Louis himself standing in front of him? 

"Mr.Louis hello!" Luna said excitedly as she ran and hugged Louis by his legs "hello love" Louis smiled at the little girl "Luna come here right now, we don't talk to strangers" Harry reached his out for Luna to grab. 

Louis was hurt by Harry's comment but decided not to say anything "but daddy mr.Louis is my friend" luna pouted still hugging Louis "I'm not asking you, I'm telling you to come here right now" Luna sighed and unwrapped her arms from around Louis' legs and walked to her father.

"H-how.... uh how are you Harry?" Louis cleared his throat "I'm doing good" Harry shifted Henry to the other side "uh Harry can we talk please?" Harry raised his eyebrows at him "talk? About what exactly?"

"About everything, I need to explain myself to you and I-I miss you" "miss me? You broke my heart four years ago over a text! And you have the audacity to come back and say that you miss me?"at this point Harry was pissed and the twins were a little bit scared since they've never seen their daddy this mad before.

"That's why I need to explain myself Harry please, it was all a misunderstanding" Louis begged "please let's just talk this through" Harry scoffed at his words "there's absolutely nothing to talk about" Harry grabbed luna's hand with his other one tightly secured under Henry and holding the milk jug.

"Okay can we at least talk about the kids?" "What do you have to do with MY kids, god this is stupid" Harry turned around and started walking "I know they're mine" Louis finally let out making Harry freeze. 

"W-what?" Harry asks Louis as he turned around in shock "Lottie kinda figured out that they are also half mine" Louis whispered "they're not half yours" Harry said squeezing luna's hand tightly "Cmon Harry everything adds up" 

"No! They're not yours, they're MY kids. I had them on a one night stand. Why am I even telling you this! You have no right to know" Harry's face started growing red at his anger. "It can't be a one night stand haz th-" Harry cut Louis off "Harry". 

Louis grew confused "what?" "My name is Harry, only my family calls me haz" Louis' heart broke at that "right, sorry. Umm Henry has my eye color and my face for god sake Harry" Henry lifted his face from his father's neck at the mention of his name.

"I-I uhhhh" Harry stuttered "and you can't tell me luna's personality isn't just like mine. And their birthday was a couple days ago!" Louis kept on pushing Harry, just wanting him to confess and let him be around his children without being called a stranger. 

"O-okay so what do you want? Huh? Do you want to take them from me? Cause that won't happen" Harry said as tear started forming in his eyes. "Gosh of course not harry, I just want to have a talk with you, explain everything please" 

Harry sighed "fine! We can meet tomorrow at benny's around 2, and you better not mess around Louis or I will actually kill you" Louis smiled "I promise I won't, thank you thank you Harry, I won't let you down." Harry gave him a quick nod and turned around once again. Louis came eye to eye with Henry who quietly waved to Louis making his heart melt. Louis quickly waved back and smiled. 

Things are finally getting better for him. 

Louis' phone rang making him snap back to reality, "shit, uhhh hello lots" "Louis where the hell are you?" "Sorry sorry, I'll be there in a bit" Louis told her as he walked to find her tampons. "What's taking you so damn long?" Lottie whined "uhhh I kinda ran into Harry" Louis whispered.

"WHAT?" Lottie screamed into the phone "Jesus not in my ear yeah?" "What do you mean you kinda ran into Harry?" Lottie said, softly this time. "I was getting your specific tampon from the market on the other side of town and I ran into him there." Louis said as his eyes searched over the shelves looking for lottie's tampon for the second time today.

"Holy shit, well I guess it's a good thing I needed them today. You're very welcome" Louis could hear her smirking through the phone "yeah yeah thank you miss charlotte" Louis rolled his eyes and started walking to the cashier after securing everything he needed.

On his way back home, the smile didn't leave Louis' face once. He finally saw Harry, he's finally gonna explain everything to him, and he might have a chance at getting to know Luna and Henry. To say he was enthusiastic was an understatement. 

Once he arrived home, he opened the door and yelled "hello my beautiful family what a lovely day it is today" jay looked at her son as he walked in "whats gotten you in a good mood my love?" Smiling at her, Louis grabbed her head and placed a huge kiss on her cheek.

"Why mother the universe is finally smiling back at me" Johanna smiled at her first born "I'm guessing something good happened then?" "Better than good, this is the best thing to happen in the last 4 years mum" Louis sighed.

"Well go on then tell me" jay told her son and just as he was about to tell her footsteps were hearing coming down the stairs "Lou give me my damn tampons then you can tell mum how you met Harry" Lottie said reaching her hand towards Louis.

Johanna gasped at what she heard "y-you saw him?" "Thanks a lot Lottie" Louis said as he thrusted the bag into her waiting hand "well I'm sorry that I have my period and need my shit" and with that Lottie went up the stairs one more time.

"Cmon Lou tell me, what happened?" Johanna pulled Louis into the living room and onto the couch. She can't believe that Louis has finally found Harry after all these years. 

Louis smiled and started telling his mother about what happened, how he met Harry and the kids, how he told Harry he knew the twins were also his, and how he convinced him to have the long awaited talk with Harry, to finally clear the misunderstandings that has been created the last four years.

"So that's why we've never ran into them, they moved to the other side of town" Johanna said "yeah it all makes sense now" "and you're gonna meet him tomorrow right?" Louis nodded at his mother's words "at benny's" 

Jay smiled at him "I remember you two always going on your little dates there" Louis blushed "yeah well to him I'm just a stranger that broke his heart to become a famous singer" Johanna looked at her son with sympathy "it will all work out boo, don't give up" 

"Believe me, I won't give up on them mum"

At the bakery Harry has been distracted ever since he got back from the market and ran into Louis "Harry dear are you okay? You've already burnt 2 trays of cupcakes and a tray of muffins" Barbara asked Harry seeing as he has never burnt anything in all his time working here.

Harry sighed "sorry barb I'm just..... a little distracted" "are you okay dear?" Harry nodded "yeah I'm okay" he said as he started into the distance "how bout you take your kiddos and head back home? Yeah?" Barbara suggested which Harry shook his head at the offer "no babes I can't do that to you, it's okay I'll I'll just try and push myself" 

"Harry, you're not going to help me when you're distracted like this, just take the twins and go I'll be fine." Barbara assured Harry "a-are you sure?" Harry fiddled with his fingers, a trait he does when he's too anxious. "100% now go shoo shoo" Barbara shooed him out of the kitchen. 

Harry smiled gratefully at her and took of his apron. "Thank you, I promise I'll work extra hours on Monday" "nonsense deary, you don't have to do such thing." Harry called the twins over and told them to gather their things. After doing what they were told they walked over to their father quietly. 

Holding on to their hands, Harry bid goodbye to Barbara and walked out the bakery and towards his car. After Placing the twins in their car seats he gets into the car and drives away. He then plugged in his phone and played the twins' playlist to try and cheer them up a little bit. Ever since they got back from the market they've been quiet. He was used to Henry being quiet that's just how he is, but he knew Luna was sad because she's never not talking.

"Daddy?" He barely heard luna's voice over the sound of the already low music playing. "Yes Luna bear?" "I'm sorry" Luna mumbled "what? What are you sorry for my love?" Harry said confusingly "I made you sad daddy" Luna said as tears gathered in her eyes. Shit. Harry thought, Luna rarely cries.

"Oh baby, you didn't make me sad my love" Harry assured her "b-but you got sad a-after I hugged mr. Louis" tears started rolling down her rosy cheeks "no my love you didn't make me sad" "I'm sorrryyy" now Luna was full on sobbing, thinking that she actually hurt her daddy by hugging her friend mr.Louis.

"Luna, baby. You didn't make me sad okay bug? I just..... I just don't want you hugging or talking to strangers my love" Harry sighed "b-but mr.Louis is my f-friend d-daddy" Luna sniffled "I know he is, daddy is just silly isn't he?" Harry looked at the rear view mirror and smiled over at her.

Henry reached over to hold his sister's hand, trying to comfort the sad girl as best as he could. "Love you my little Luna bear" "love you too daddy, but I'm not little" there's his little girl, Harry thought as he chuckled at her. "Love you my little Henry bear" Henry giggled "love you too daddy" 

After they made it home safely, Harry started getting Luna out of her car seat where she held her arms up for Harry signalling she wanted to be held which Harry did without any thought, he can never turn down holding either of his babies. Harry walked over to Henry's side and unbuckled him too and he got out of the car. 

The three made their way inside the house where Henry ran up to his nana to tell her all about their day at daddy's work. "Hello my grand babies, oh how I've missed you today. Don't you ever leave me again okay" Henry giggled as his nana started blowing raspberries on his cheeks.

"Missed you too nana, but we had soooo much fun at daddy's work today" Henry gave his nana a big toothy smile. "I bet you did sweet boy" Anne then looked over at Harry and raised her eyebrows at him. Confused as to why Harry was carrying Luna, she only ever asked to be held if she was sad or sick. And she doesn't look sick which got Anne worried.

"Hey mum" Harry smiled as he sat down next to Anne and Henry "Luna wanna come play with me upstairs?" Henry asked his sister which she shook her head against her father's shoulder. "Hey hen how bout you go up and Luna'll come as soon as she feels better?" Harry smiled at Henry making him nod and running into the directions of the stairs.

"Wanna tell me why you guys came two hours early? Did something happen?" Anne got worried as she tugged luna's hair behind her ear "we ran into my ex" Harry decided not to say his name in order not to upset Luna even more. "Oh? And what happened?" "He knows mum, h-he knows about the twins" 

"How??" Anne's eyes widened at what came out of Harry's mouth "apparently Lottie put two and two together" Harry started rubbing luna's back softly "did he say anything else?" "He wants to explain everything" Harry sighed "and what did you say?" "I told him I would meet him tomorrow" Anne smiled at her son "I'm proud of you Harry, you took a big step with this decision" 

"Was it a good decision though?" Harry asked "I'm sure it is love. First you'll get to to have some closure after the horrible breakup, the secondly the kids will get to know their other father." Harry sighed for the millionth time today "I know it will be hard for you to face him on a regular basis right now but you can't let the twins not get to know their father love" 

Harry nodded at his mother's wise words "Everything I'm doing, I'm doing it for these two" Harry placed a kiss on luna's head, Anne smiled at her boy.


	7. chapter 6

*third person pov* 

The next day came faster than Harry would have liked. He didn't feel like he was ready to face Louis again after all these years. Yeah sure he wanted to know why he decided to break up with Harry but then again is Harry ready for him to hear how Louis stopped loving him?

"Harry shouldn't you be heading out now? It's almost 2 love" Anne yelled from the kitchen as she was washing some dishes. Harry looked over his watch, 1:49. Well shit. "Uhh I'll head out now mum" Harry yelled back "alright my babies daddy's gonna go meet with..... with an old friend and I'll come back as soon as I finish" Harry informed the twins which they nodded their little head, not making him leave without a kiss and a hug.

Getting his shoes on Harry walked out the door and into his car. Benny's was a 9 minute drive from his house so hopefully he doesn't arrive late. In the car Harry kept thinking again about the whole Louis situation. He was so confused. Should he just turn back home? Should he go and yell at Louis then go back home? Should he give Louis a chance? 

Finally Harry saw the famous yellow sign and he knew he arrived. Sighing again, he parked the car and walked to the cafe. He scanned the room quickly, looking everywhere for the blue eyed man. Harry fiddled with his fingers again while his eyes roamed around the cafe. 

And at the corner table, sitting there waiting for Harry, was Louis. "Damn you Louis you just had to pick our table huh?" Harry mumbled under his breath as he made his way to their usual table. "Harry hi! I-I didn't think you would make it" Louis stood up once he saw that Harry was here finally. 

"Yeah well I'm a man of my words" Harry gave Harry a sarcastic smile "uh yeah, would you like anything to drink?" Louis asked Harry as he sat across from him. "No thank you, can we just get this talk over with?" Louis nodded at Harry's words.

"Okay so t-the day I told you Simon cowell flew me over to LA and signed me up and all, h-he tricked me into signing a contract that made me in the closet. He thought that i would attract more female fans that way. Cause as he says, more fans more money" Louis rolled his eyes "I tried protesting but...." Louis paused

Harry raised his eyes "but what?" Louis sighed and continued "he knew all about you Harry, he has known all about you ever since my audition. He threatened me with you, he forced me to break up with you over text, and whenever I try to take a break he would pull the 'I'd ruin Harry's future' card." 

"I-I don't get it, why would he do that?" Harry exclaimed "I told you, he was a money freak. I even suggested us staying in the closet but I at least would have you in my life. But he said you'd cause a hug distraction and in the future I would find a way to get us out of the closet." 

"Okay then why couldn't you have explained that to me over the phone? Why didn't you just text or call me later that day louis? Do you know how heartbroken I was? Do you realize I was going to surprise you with my pregnancy announcement?? You broke me Louis" by the end of Harry's Speech his eyes filled with tears as he remembered that awful day. 

"Believe me I wanted to tell you so bad, I- I wanted to call you at least and tell you about the fucked up thing I got myself into but they had control over my phone. They connected it with their own iCloud so any fucking text or phone call I make goes to them first, and I...... I couldn't risk it knowing they know everything about you Harry. They would have made your life a living hell if I didn't listen to them" 

Harry looked at Louis with sympathy "I-I thought you stopped loving me, I thought you saw someone more prettier or something" tears were running down his face "never. Never will I ever find anyone who I love more than you Harry I promise." Louis reached over the table and held Harry's hand

"I am truly sorry for the things I made you go through Harry, I never ever wanted to hurt you like this. I really hope you forgive me" Louis whispered the last part. "It's gonna take me a while to forgive you louis, I know nothing that has happened is any of your fault b-but I just need time to process things is that okay?" "Of course! It's more than okay, I'm just glad you're giving me a chance" Louis smiled 

Harry's eyes traveled to Louis' hand and his eyes widened at the sight "y-you still wear it?" Harry reached over to the gold bracelet around Louis' hand.

"Oh course I still wear, whenever I feel homesick or miss you I would hold on to it and close my eyes" Louis gave Harry a tight smile "oh" Harry didn't know what to say, he never thought that Louis would still hold on to the bracelet let alone wear it for the last 4 years.

After a few seconds of silence Louis finally talks "Harry?" "Yeah?" "Umm why did you call them Luna and Henry if you don't mind me asking, I just never thought you'd go with these names ya know" Harry smiled at the thought of his babies "well first their full names are Luna Ayla Styles and Henry Cadence Styles" 

"That's beautiful Harry" "thank you" Harry smiled at him "and I don't care if you think it's cheesy but their names kinda relate to our relationship" Harry mumbled while Louis' eyes widened "our relationship? How?" Harry cleared his throat "well Luna means the moon and Ayla means the halo around the moon. I pick that name cause I just remember our nights together laying in my backyard looking at the moon , talking for hours, and cuddling." 

"Harry I- wow" "my baby Henry on the other hand means home ruler and cadence is the note that conclude a musical phrase, I picked his name cause music was a huge part in our lives and it kinda ruled our home and life" Harry chuckled "I remember us spending hours in my room just singing or playing the piano or guitar" Louis said smiling at the memory.

"You picked such beautiful names with such powerful meanings Harry" Louis said making Harry smile proudly at that "thank you" "a-and thank you for including a little part of me in their names" Louis said as he smiled "even tho you broke my heart all these years ago, I still loved you dearly a-and I hope one day I could get over this and we could be back to friends" Harry said making Louis give him a forced smile "yeah one day" 

"Harry?" Louis said making Harry hmm in response "c-can I see them? I know it's a lot to ask out of you but please? I've only seen them twice for a couple minutes each" Harry sighed "you can follow me back home, we still live with mum and Robin" Louis' heart did a back flip and a twirl at Harry's approval.

As the two men stood up and walked out the cafe and headed to their own cars Harry stopped Louis "I'm not ready for them to know you're their father just yet. T-their still 4 and they just got you back, a-and I don't know how long until you go back to your life ya know?" 

Louis nodded his head quickly not wanting to object at anything, he was just blessed to have this moment "of course Harry whatever you like but, you dont know im on an 18 month break?" Harry shook his head "I never really follow your life, I couldn't get myself to do so" 

Louis then walked Harry to his car and he sprinted to his car and drove right up behind Harry. The two made it to Harry's house were Harry parked in the driveway and Louis just parked on the sidewalk. Harry got out and waited for Louis next to the front door "you ready?" Harry asked as Louis stood in front of him "more than you think" Louis gave Harry a big grin.

Harry opened the front door and called the twins "my babies I'm home" Harry and Louis walked in and headed to the living room where they hear tiny footsteps running to their direction "dadddyyy" Luna and Henry shriek as they see their father standing and immediately hug him. "Oh hello my lovelies how were you?" "Fine daddy missed you sooooo much" Henry said making Louis smile as it was the fist time he has heard Henry talk to clearly

"I missed you too my babies, look I brought a friend with me" Harry pointed to Louis who was standing their feeling out of place with his own family "MR LOUIS" Luna yelled and ran up to hug him but stopped midway "daddy? May I hug my friend mr. Louis?" Luna asked as she didn't want to upset her dad

Harry smiled "yes my love go hug him and talk bout football with him if you'd like" Luna wrapped her tiny arms around Louis' lug. "Hello little Luna" Louis said as he kneeled down to come face to face with the green eyed girl "excuse me mr.Louis but I'm not little, I'm a big girl" 

Harry let out a chuckle at his daughter's forwardness with Louis "well pardon me big girl" Luna gave him a toothy grin "daddy said to talk bout footie do you know footie or are you a bambi like daddy?" Raising her eyebrow at the older man "Luna! Who told you I'm a bambi??" 

"Uncle Niall, he says you can't play footie to save your life" Luna shrugged "yeah she's definitely mine" Louis laughs "see what I have to deal with?" Harry teased as he rubbed his hand on Henry's back who hasn't left Harry's side ever since he discovered Louis was here.

"Wanna play footie with me mr.Louis? Promise I'm really really good" "I would be honoured to play Cmon" Luna shrieked as she pulled Louis towards the backyard, she can finally play footie with someone rather playing alone. 

"Good luck out there louis!" Harry exclaimed as he watched Luna pulling Louis away. "And you my little dove, what would you like to do?" Henry smiled at his daddy "can we color outside and watch Luna and mr.Louis play?" "Well of course we can! How bout we cut up some fruits and take them outside as well?" Henry nodded and taking his daddy's hand and the both of them walk into the kitchen.

"Are you sure you know how to play footie mr.Louis?" Luna said after a playing football for 15 minutes, making Harry burst out laughing and leaving Louis shocked "i too know how to play young lady" "not a young lady mr.louiiisss" Luna stomped her feet "sorry sorry big girl" Louis apologized "that's more like it" she smiled at him.

"Hey you two want to come and have some snacks?" Harry called at them making Luna come run towards him and Henry with Louis behind her. They all sat around the table eating some fruits "hey Henry I really like your nails" Henry looked at Louis then at his pretty pink nails and blushed "t-thank you" he whispered and buried his face into Harry's side.

"Who painted them for you?" Louis said while biting into the strawberry "d-daddy" Henry mumbled against his father's side "well daddy's painting skills has improved I see" Louis chuckled "heeeyyy" Harry whined "sorry but it's the truth, remember in 7th grade we'd just paint your nails during lunch instead of eating" 

Harry chuckled at the memory "mr.Louis you knew daddy?" Luna asked shocked with what she heard "yeah princess me and Louis used to be friends in school" Harry told her making her gasp "wow! So daddy's friend is now my friend?" Louis nodded "I sure am love" "so can I call you Louis like daddy?" Luna wondered "you can call me anything you want" 

"Okay" Luna smiled "I'll call you my best friend number 3 then" she said confidently "oh really? So who are your first and second best friend, do I need to fight someone?" Louis raised his eyebrow jokingly at the 4 year old in front of him.

"Well Henry is my bestest bestest friend in the whhoollleeee world" "awwwww Luna bear that very sweet of you, I bet Henry thinks your his best friend as well" Harry Cooed at his daughter while Henry nods against Harry confirming his words "and my second best friend is daddy cause he's the bestest daddy in the whoollleee world" Luna finished with a toothy grin

"Well then I'm honoured to be her highnesses third best friend" Louis smiled bowing his head at her direction, taking her hand, and placing a kiss on it. 

After finishing their snacks and a little bit of football later, the little family decided to head into the house and get comfy on the couch. Louis and Harry sat as Luna kept on talking about anything she could think of. And Louis wouldn't have it any other way. 

"Okay my loves it's getting close to your bedtime and you have daycare tomorrow" Harry announced cutting of luna's crazy story about how she plans on catching Santa. "But dadddyyyy I-" Harry cuts off luna's whining by saying "no buts Luna, cmon yo you go we need to get ready and into your bed my love" 

"Can Louis put me to be please daddy?" Luna said with big eyes. Louis looked over at Harry not knowing how to respond "I-if it's alright with Louis then sure he can put you to bed" Luna cheered loudly, and Harry gave Louis a small smile. "Cmon Louis I'll show you to my room" 

All four of them walk up the stairs and into the twins' room "okay Louis wait for me here I'll go brush my teeth super duper fast and I'll come back promise" Luna assured Louis as she and Henry go to the bathroom. "Thank you for letting me put her to bed" Louis said once the twins left. 

"It's okay. Luna seems to like you a lot which is a good sign" Harry smiled at him "yeah and Henry hates me" Louis gave a sad chuckle "he doesn't hate you, he's just a very shy kid, not very good with new people ya know?" "Yeah, just like his daddy" Louis smirked making Harry shove him a bit "ha ha very funny" 

"LOUIS IM BACKKK" Luna says running into the room and straight into Louis, making him lift her up with ease. "See Louis? I brushed my teeth and all" Luna gave Louis a big smile that showed her little pearly whites "oh I do see nice and clean" "that's what daddy says" she gasps. And then Henry walks in quieter than his sister and started wearing his pjs without being asked to.

"Okay Cmon lu wear your pjs and off to bed" Louis placed Luna on the ground we're she snatched her pjs and began wearing it. "All done daddy" once both twins were in their pjs they hoped into bed. Harry sat down next to Henry as he cuddled into his father, and Luna patted the spot next to her 

"Come lay down with me silly Louis, how else are you going to read me my story?" "Oh forgive me your majesty" Louis bowed his head again and sat down next to Luna which she immediately snuggled into him. And thank god the only light coming was from the lamp or else they would have seen Louis tearing at the gesture.

Luna handed Louis her night book and ordered him to read it to her and he did just that. He read over the words quietly not wanting to overpower Harry's voice seeing as he was reading a night book to Henry as well. 

A couple minutes goes by and Louis can feel that Luna has passed out on his chest, he just doesn't want to let go of this moment. Placing a kiss on her little head he slowly pried her off of him and made sure to cover her properly with the blanket. He looked over and saw Harry doing the same with Henry. Louis couldn't help but smile at the and wishing that this was her everyday life. 

The two men exited the room quietly and headed downstairs "thank you again for giving me a chance today Harry, it's means a lot to me" Harry smiled at him "thank you for showing up and telling me everything and I'm sorry for all the shit you went through because of me" "no no don't ever apologize for me protecting you, ever. If I had to do it all over again I would do it in shears beat if it meant protecting you and the twins" Harry smiled a bit.

"Well I'll let you rest now. Good night Harry" Louis said as he headed to the door "wait lou.... umm I mean Louis would you like to come over tomorrow? You know to get to spend some time with the twins some more?" Louis' eyes lit up "yeah yeah I would really love that" he then thrusted his phone into Harry's hands "here put your number in, that way I know what time to come and all” 

“Didn’t you say they track your phone?” “Yeah my work phone, I keep this hidden from them” Harry gave Louis a sad smile “that really sucks, m’sorry” “nah don’t worry about it, I’m a big boy” Louis winked at him and it took everything in Harry not to jump on him and kiss the living shit out of him. 

“Yeah wonder where Luna gets her big girl thoughts from” Harry giggled “guilty” Louis raised his hand in a surrendering form. “Well goodnight Harry” Louis smiled “goodnight Louis, drive home safe. T-text me when you make it” Harry mumbled the last part making Louis smile at that “okay haz I-I mean Harry sorry” “haz is fine” Harry smiled.

And Louis knew there that they were fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello pretty people! I just wanted to come here and say I really hope you like the names and the meaning behind them! I spent a lot of time on choosing names and connecting them to the boys and all that, I'm not that creative that's why it took a while hahah. I hope you liked it and please tell me what you think :)


End file.
